coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1942 (12th November 1979)
Plot Hilda gives Eddie the ring to get it valued. Ron pushes Elsie to return to Torquay with him. Eddie's friend tells him the stone is a white sapphire and is worth £10. Harry Scott is ill so his RSPCA friend Jack Walsh turns up to decorate for Mavis who is a mite confused. She names the budgie Harry. Hilda hands the ring in at the Rovers. Vera claims it as hers. Elsie tells Ron she will come to Torquay with him. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Suzie Birchall - Cheryl Murray *Eddie Yeats - Geoffrey Hughes *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Steve Fisher - Lawrence Mullin *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Ron Mather - Joe Lynch *Jack Walsh - Donald McKillop *Vera's Friend - Elizabeth Mickery Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room *The Kabin *The Kabin flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *There is some evidence that the recording of parts one and two of this episode were separated by the three-month 1979 ITV strike. As per the standard recording routine of the time, the cast and crew of Coronation Street spent the Monday to Wednesday of each week completing location filming and outside rehearsals and then were in studio on the Thursday and Friday of each week for videotape recording of the two episodes, both under the auspices of a single director, in this case John Michael Phillips. Actor Anthony Pedley has stated that his role as Harry Scott was terminated by the strike as he was unavailable to retake the part once the dispute ended. He appears in Episode 1941 (7th November 1979) but not in this episode, although his arrival to decorate the flat is talked of and anticipated in part one. In part two Donald McKillop does appear as Jack Walsh with dialogue inserted explaining that Harry has cartilage trouble. In addition, the studio clocks at the start of parts one and two are different whereas on all other episodes they are the same (with the obvious exception of the “part 1” being changed to “part 2”) and although the cast wear the same costumes and act on the same sets, there is a very noticeable difference in Rita Fairclough’s hair, even though the action is supposed to take place on one day. The suggestion is therefore made that as much of this episode was recorded as possible on 9th and 10th August before the technicians pulled the plug with the studio session being remounted after the strike was called off on 24th October. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Rovers Return, pub of Coronation Street, continues to buzz with the happenings of the most eventful thoroughfare in Britain. Note: This generic synopsis appeared in the magazine at a time when it began republishing after the 1979 ITV strike and was catching up with the schedules during a period of confusion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,950,000 viewers (19th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (about Elsie Tanner): "There've bin times when her life's kept mine going. I've a lot to thank her for." Category:1979 episodes